


Fate: The Parent Trap

by VMikaelson



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Silrah - Freeform, The Parent Trap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMikaelson/pseuds/VMikaelson
Summary: Two sisters were separated at birth and were raised in different realms. One in Eraklyon and the other, in Solaria. Their parents thought they’d never have to see each other again until one day, the sisters cross paths at Alfea. AU. Based off of the 1998 film.
Relationships: Ben Harvey/Rose Harvey, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Heavy Mortal Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my head hurt for a couple of days while I was writing this story due to the amount of googling, reading, and endless staring at my laptop screen lol. I never watched the OG Winx, so I’m not super familiar with the whole universe. I did do a little bit of research to make sure I was still using “worlds” that exist in Winx. If I get anything wrong I’m sorry! Also, the Winx suite girls will be in this story, but they’ll be different in ages.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from The Parent Trap or Fate: The Winx Saga. If I did, my homegirl Farah wouldn’t be in a grave. K bye.

A large ship sailed through the Oceans of Andros, _Queen Soleil II_ written in gold letters shining brilliantly in the sunlight as the ship navigated the deep waters. On board the ship, a wedding was taking place. All the guests watched as the bride and groom signed their wedding certificate and reached for each other’s hands to exchange their vows and rings.

_“I, Saul Silva, take thee, Farah Dowling, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to the Divine’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith.”_

_“I, Farah Dowling, take thee, Saul Silva, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to the Divine’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith.”_

The sun had set when the ceremony finished and the newlyweds were treated to a fireworks show, courtesy of the groom’s best friend. Saul watched as the shimmering lights reflected in his beautiful bride’s eyes. She turned when she felt his stare and smiled. Farah leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth. 

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you more.”_

After the fireworks, the wedding party returned indoors to start dinner and continue on with the celebration. The ship’s staff tossed flower petals at the bride and groom as they walked through the doors of the banquet room. The bride smiled and leaned her head towards her husband, hiding her blushing face against his neck. The groom held her hand tightly and guided her towards their table. 

The newlyweds watched from their table as their guests moved along the dance floor, elated that everyone was enjoying the reception. A waiter came over and offered them a refill of their chosen wedding wine. They both nodded in affirmation and looked over the label as the waiter poured the best tasting wine they’ve ever had. 

_Where the Dreams have no end…_

They glanced at each other and smiled, heads leaning closer as their lips met in a sweet kiss. As the waiter walked away, Andreas and Ben waltzed over with cameras in their hands. 

“Now, I know there’s a professional photographer floating around here somewhere, but we want our own photos of you two!” Ben grinned. 

Andreas nodded and raised his camera first, “Why don’t the two of you turn towards each other and exchange lovey dovey eyes hm?”

Farah rolled her eyes, turning towards Saul as he laughed at their friend’s antics and mirrored her position. He smiled widely at her, a joyful sparkle in his eyes as he stared at his best friend - now wife. Farah couldn’t help but smile widely back. The bride and groom so focused on each other, ignoring everyone around them and not even noticing their friend’s cameras flashing as they snapped their photos. 

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don’t break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ngl this first chap was cringe-worthy lol. I didn’t know what else to do since the opening of the movie didn’t really have much talking
> 
> \- Fun fact: did you guys know their wine is actually real? I thought this whole time it was something made up for the movie
> 
> \- I hope you guys liked it! Bookmarks, comments, and kudos are appreciated!


	2. Alfea: Teach Me To Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 posted right away since Chapter 1 is super short. Enjoy! :)

_Several years later…_

It was a bright and sunny day as the students of Alfea started arriving at the school’s gates. A gray eyed girl with short honey blonde hair walked through the tall dark iron gates and looked around in awe. The castle stood tall and proud with huge trees and snow capped mountains completing its background. Students of different ages mingled around and exercised some of their newfound abilities to their friends. The Otherworld - Eraklyon - where she was from, did not have many fairies or individuals that possessed any type of magical ability. Her world is known for producing Specialists, warriors tasked to protect the Otherworld from Burned Ones and other beings with a desire to harm innocents. 

The girl nodded at a member of the faculty directing new students to where they can pick up their luggage that was sent from their homes. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when she saw her duffel bag sitting right on top of the growing pile and walked quickly towards it. 

“Okay! Found my duffel!” She exclaimed and reached for the handle. Right as she touched the handle, a swarm of faculty members carrying more bags appeared out of nowhere and started piling the new bags on top of her outstretched arm. 

The teen rolled her eyes and yanked her arm from the new mountain of bags. “Now the question is, how do I get it out?” 

She walked around the pile and found a small window where she could see her bag buried underneath. The girl reached in and started pulling again. “Okay, I can do it.” _Tug. Tug._ “Okay, no, I can’t.” She sarcastically spoke to herself. 

“You must be new.”

A voice behind her said. 

“How can you tell?” She replied, irritated.

The brunette girl behind the voice chuckled and dropped her own duffel on the ground. “You didn’t know how to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help. I’m Musa, by the way.”

The blonde teen smiled and nodded her head. “I’m Alessia. And yeah, thanks. It’s the big gray one.”

The two teenagers reached in and pulled together, to no avail. The bag was still stuck. While they continued to pull in hopes of finally being able to get the bag out, a girl with long braids wearing a bright tie-dye shirt walked up to the pile and effortlessly pulled her own blue duffel before slinging the bag over her shoulder and turning away. 

The two girls on the other side of the pile stood straight with their jaws dropped. 

“Whoa. Now that’s my kind of woman.” Alessia exclaimed, crossing her arms. 

Musa nodded and cupped her hands around her mouth. “Yo, tie-dye girl!” She called. 

The girl turned back with her eyebrows raised. “The name’s Aisha.”

Alessia smiled and nodded. “Sorry, I’m Alessia, this is Musa. Do you mind giving me a hand with my duffel? It’s the gray one buried _way_ in there.”

Aisha walked over to their side and took a quick look. “Sure. No problem.” She reached in with both hands and gave it a strong pull. The bag came flying straight into her hands. The girl glanced at the tag as she handed it back to its owner.

“Hey. You’re from Eraklyon? Have you met King Andreas? I heard his son is also attending Alfea.”

Alessia nodded. “Uncle Andreas and my father are best friends. Sky,” she jerked her head in the direction of the tall blonde boy by the other building, “he and I grew up together. Our fathers always hang out and conduct exercises for the battalions.”

“Whoa. Who is your dad? Is he like a high ranking official? How does he always hang out with the King of Eraklyon like that?” Musa asked. 

“My dad primarily runs the vineyard of the kingdom. He supplies all of the wine there and to other realms as well. He also helps run the training center where Specialists can refresh their skills and learn new ones that my dad or Uncle Andreas come up with..” Alessia proudly claimed. “And I suppose it helped that he and the king went to school here together.”

“Nice.” Aisha bobbed her head. “Not that I’m not happy you’re so nice and friendly, but you seem to trust us easily with such personal information.”

“I’m a mind fairy. A telepath.” Alessia tapped the side of her head. “Even though I’m not well trained with my empath abilities, I can still sense that I can trust you guys.”

Musa smiled widely. “What a coincidence, I’m an empath!”

“Awesome, we can test each other and see if I can expand on my empath skills and you with your telepathic skills.”

Musa nodded eagerly as Aisha grabbed their attention once more.

“By the way, which suite is everyone in? I hope we all got the Melody suite.”

The other two girls rummaged through their things to search for the piece of paper where their suite assignments were written.

“Yes! Melody suite.” Alessia confirmed. 

Aisha grabbed her bags and started walking towards the castle doors. Following her lead, the other two grabbed their bags and started idle chatter as they headed indoors.

“So, do either of you by any chance know how to play poker?”

* * *

As the three new friends make their way inside, a sleek black car pulls up right in front of the castle doors. A man in a black suit steps out from the dark SUV that trailed behind and pulled the car door open. A girl with bright golden hair then steps out of the car. 

“Thank you, Mr. Harvey.”

The man in the suit bowed his head. “You’re welcome, Princess Stella. Welcome back to Alfea. I’ll see you next time, at the end of the semester.”

Stella nodded her head before turning back to the car and speaking to the other occupant.

“I’ll see you upstairs, I’m gonna go and say hi to some friends. Don’t forget, we're at the Callisto suite.”

The princess walked away and Ben Harvey held his hand out to help the other occupant out of the car. A girl with long honey blonde hair steps out next, her gray eyes roaming the front of the school and the grounds surrounding it. 

“Here we are.” Ben gestures to the castle. “Alfea College. Your mother’s alma mater. We traveled all the way from The Capital for this.”

“It’s rather picturesque.” The young girl smiled, eyeing the tall blonde boy by the opposite building. 

Ben raised his eyebrows when he noticed where her attention was directed at. Or rather, _who._ “Right, shall we go through your mother’s list?”

The girl nodded, stepping away from the car and facing Ben. 

“Vitamins?”

“Check.”

“Minerals?”

“Check.”

“List of daily fruits and vegetables?”

“Check, check.”

Ben gave the girl an inquiring look. 

“Check for fruits, check for vegetables. Go on.” She laughed. 

“Sun block, lip balm, insect repellant, stationary, stamps, photographs of your mother, grandmother, and of course your trusty butler, me.”

“Got it all, I think.”

“Oh!” Ben flailed his arms. “I have a little something, courtesy of your grandmother.” The man pulled out a small package. “A brand new deck of cards. Maybe you’ll actually find someone here who can whip your tush at poker.”

The girl shook her head and smiled. “Well, I doubt it, but thanks. And thanks for bringing me here, Uncle Ben.”

The older man’s face crumpled and he opened his arms to pull the teenager into a hug. He reluctantly pulled away after some time and grasped her hands in his.

“Now, you remember, if you change your mind and want me to come here and collect you before the end of the semester, I’m only a phone call away.”

The teen wiped the older man’s stray tears and gave him a warm smile. “Thanks, but I think I’ll be fine. Really. See you in a couple of months, Uncle Ben. Give mum my love, will you?”

“Missing you already,” Ben sighed and smiled in return, “queen of my heart. Secret handshake? One last time?” He held out his hand for the teen to take.

She reached for his hand and started the dance they came up with when she was still little. They laughed at each other as they jumped, bumped their sides together, and switched spots, nearing the end of their handshake ritual. When they finished, Ben gave her a kiss goodbye on the forehead.

“Have fun, Sofia. Your mother is so proud of you.”

* * *

_Such a feeling coming over me_

_There is wonder in the things I see_

_Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes_

_And I won't be surprised if it's a dream_

Laughter echoed throughout the halls of Alfea. The cafeteria bustled with the start of the new semester, welcoming new students in its halls. Dane, one of the faculties from the Specialist’s building, strolled up to the buffet table holding the large bowls of fruits.

“Excuse me, girls.” He stood in between two tall honey blonde haired teens. “I’ve just got to have a scoop of these strawberries. Would you care for some?” He asked the short haired girl on his left.

“Oh, no, thanks. I can’t. I’m allergic.” She shook her head, grabbing her tray and walking away hurriedly.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Dane continued scooping the strawberries on to his bowl and turned to the long haired girl on his right, “How about you, strawberries?”

The girl smiled apologetically, “Oh, sorry. I wish I could, but I can’t. I’m allergic.” 

“Yes, allergic.” He nodded slowly. Dane finally looked up from his bowl and gave the girl a confused look. “You just told me that. How did you get over there?”

The girl shook her head and shot him back a confused look.

“Oh, well. First day of school. You’ll have to excuse this old man.” He turned his attention back to the fruits, still jabbering. “At least I’m not putting salt in the sugar shakers.”

Once Dane’s attention was back on the table, the teen grabbed her tray and hurriedly walked away from the talkative man.

He continued, “Well, I mean, you know… sugar in the salt shakers.” Not hearing a reply, Dane lifted his head to look back at the teen he was talking to when he realized she'd been replaced by a redheaded fairy this time. “Now, where did she go?”

* * *

The warm sun glared down at the students moving about the school grounds. Swords and fighting sticks hitting their opponent echoing across the field. 

On the platform, elevated right above the school pond, two figures swung their swords at each other. The figure dressed in a long-sleeved shirt swung his sword towards his opponent, narrowly missing their shoulder. The other figure, dressed in a tank top, spun away before quickly directing the tip of their fencing sword at their opponent’s torso. 

“ _Touché._ ” She exclaimed, laughing as her opponent lost his footing and landed on his bottom on the sparring mat. She tossed her fencing mask off and walked back to her side of the platform.

The crowd laughed and cheered for the last figure standing. A dark haired faculty member walked up the steps and reached a hand out to the fallen student. As the student removed his mask and dusted himself off, the man started speaking.

“That was just an exhibition of what you will learn here at Alfea as Specialists and Fairies. I am Headmaster Riven and this,” he gestured behind him, “is Sky of Eraklyon. He has trained with his father, King Andreas of Eraklyon, since he was a young boy. And she,” he pointed in the direction of where the other figure was standing, “is Alessia Silva. Daughter of Saul Silva - also a Specialist alumni of Alfea and trainer of battalions.”

The students in front of the platform looked at their peers in awe.

“They may be first years, but they have their father’s skills under their belt. They’re good. However, are they good enough to fight off a Burned One? Are _any_ of you good enough to fight off a Burned One?” 

Riven turned to look at the two teens standing behind him. “Alessia is still the undefeated one between you two.” He looked back at the crowd and asked, “Who’s next? Any challengers up for Alessia Silva of Eraklyon?”

As he scanned the crowd, Alessia turned away and started prepping her equipment for the next challenger.

Seeing the students’ scared faces, Riven laughed. “Oh, come on, ladies and gents. Let’s not be damsels in distress here.”

A student walking up with a group of fairies trailing behind her raised her hand. “I’ll take a stab at it.”

Riven looked in her direction, his expression changing from glee to confusion. He glanced at the student standing behind him before looking back at the newcomer. Shrugging his shoulders, “Okay. We got ourselves a challenger. And who might you be?”

“Sofia Dowling of Solaria.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Another legacy! Farah Dowling is one of Alfea’s most powerful and skilled alumni.”

“So I’ve been told.” The teen laughed, making her way towards the waiting equipment. 

The crowd cheered as the two masked figures touched swords and rotated positions around the mat. 

“Ready.” Alessia raised her sword. 

“All set.” Sofia pointed her own sword at her masked opponent. 

River stepped back down from the platform and started the match. “On guard. _Go._ ”

Sofia swung her sword first and Alessia moved her own sword to block the other girl’s shots. She took several steps back as her opponent started advancing in her direction, sword still swinging aggressively.

Once both girls were off the platform, Alessia swung her sword in retaliation and switched positions with Sofia. With the platform now standing behind her, Alessia lifted her sword to block her chest from Sofia’s incoming attack. The two teens locked swords for a moment and Alessia angrily shoved Sofia against the tree.

No one ever tried to test her skills this way and this girl is causing her anger to bubble. She shoved her sword forward, sure that the match was coming to an end. 

“ _Touché_.”

Sofia spun away from the tree last minute and the sword hit the tree trunk. She smirked underneath the mask when she heard her opponent huff angrily. The two continued to push and swing their swords at one another, spinning away last minute to avoid getting hit. They alternated jumping and ducking until they made it back to the area where they started.

Alessia stood at the bottom of the platform’s steps with Sofia standing back on top of the steps, towering over her. Her anger was fueled when the other girl seemed to lazily block her attacks and even faked a yawn, earning a chuckle from the growing crowd. She moved forward with her sword, itching to end the match and put her unknown opponent in her place.

Sofia started stepping backwards as the other girl made her way up the steps. The two turned until they were both on either end of the mat, close to the waters. When Alessia moved her sword out to swing, Sofia saw her opportunity and quickly shoved her own sword forward - aiming for the center of her opponent’s chest. 

“ _Touché._ ”

The sword hit Alessia square in the middle of her chest, the intensity of her opponent’s hit caused her to stumble and take a large step backwards. Neither of them realized how close they were to the edge of the platform and when Alessia stumbled back, her foot met air and she dropped straight into the murky pond water. She gasped as she dropped into the pond - her sparring outfit completely soaked - and her hair stuck to her face when she stood from the waist-deep water.

The crowd stared, stunned into silence. This other legacy student had just defeated the daughter of the head trainer to the greatest battalions.

Sofia gasped and dropped to her knees. “I’m sorry! Let me help you.” She reached a hand out for her opponent to take.

Alessia glared at her from underneath the mask. “No, let _me_ help _you_.” She waved her hand in the direction of where the unused fighting sticks were sitting and sent them flying directly on the kneeling girl’s back. She smirked as the girl flew off the platform and landed in the water with her.

“Are you serious? What did you do that for?” Sofia angrily yelled, sputtering water from her mouth.

“ _Me?_ You _pushed_ me in!”

“I most certainly did _not!”_

The two girls both huffed in annoyance and waded back to where their peers were standing. Stella and Bloom held their hand out to pull Sofia from the water while Musa and Aisha did the same for Alessia. With their backs to each other, they pulled off their fencing masks and started piling their wet armors on the ground.

Bloom grinned and handed Sofia a small towel. “You did good. You totally won.”

Riven made his way to the other side where everyone was gathered. “Alright, that was quite a show. I think we’ve got ourselves a new champion. Right from The Capital of Solaria, Miss Sofia Dowling.”

The crowd cheered and Alessia shook her head in annoyance. Meanwhile, Sofia smirked and shot everyone a huge smile.

“Alright, ladies. Shake hands.” Riven ordered. He laughed as the two girls rolled their eyes and remained standing with their backs to each other. “Come on, girls.”

Sofia, not wanting the news about her attitude to reach her mother, turned to face the direction of her opponent. Alessia, with years of her father teaching her to have good sportsmanship, also turned. Both girls gasped loudly when their eyes met and they realized they looked exactly the same. It was as if they were staring into a mirror. A living breathing mirror.

Riven stood with his mouth hanging open and the crowd around him murmured amongst themselves.

_They look alike._

_Look at them._

_That’s so weird._

_I thought you’re not supposed to meet your doppelganger._

“Sister from another mister, much?” Bloom whispered to Stella, wincing as the light fairy elbowed her in the ribs, unamused.

Stella stepped up behind Sofia and eyed Alessia critically. “The resemblance is uncanny.” 

“Resemblance?” Alessia scoffed. “Between her and I? Let me see. Turn sideways.”

Sofia furrowed her eyebrows, but did as she was told. She rolled her eyes when her mirror image told her to then turn the other way.

“Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine.” Alessia smirked. “Your ears… well, don’t worry, you’ll grow into them. Your teeth are a _little_ crooked. _Oh_ , and _that nose._ But don’t worry, dear. Those things can be fixed.”

Musa and Aisha laughed quietly behind Alessia.

Bloom walked closer to the group and offered, “Want me to deck her for you?”

Alessia held up her hand, stopping the fire fairy, “Hold on. I’m not quite finished yet. Do you want to know the _real_ difference between us?”

“Let me see.” Sofia cut in, irritated. “I know how to fence and you don’t? Or I have class and _you don’t_? Take your pick.” She smirked.

Alessia glared at Sofia before taking a threatening step forward. Undeterred, Sofia did the same. Riven looked around as the unused equipments started shaking in their containers. Some even started hovering off the ground as the two girls glared at each other, their magics sparking at their fingertips.

“Ladies, it’s time to break up this little lovefest. _Sofia,_ ” He gestured in Alessia’s direction, “ _Alessia._ ” River then gestured in Sofia’s direction. He realized his error when both of the girls seemed to get even angrier and all the equipment started flying in different directions above his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For the purpose of this fic, Stella and Luna aren’t related
> 
> \- Someone else is the Queen of Solaria
> 
> \- I hope you guys liked it! Bookmarks, comments, and kudos are appreciated!


	3. War Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who bookmarked, commented, and left kudos :)

The full moon, round and bright, illuminated the quiet school grounds. As the faculty were finishing up their final rounds on the ground floors of the school, students in the top floor suites snuck out of their rooms and tip-toed in the direction of the Callisto suite. Inside the room, everyone was gathered around the couches and coffee table with Sofia holding court.

She dropped cards on the coffee table and looked at the girls sitting across from her smugly, “Sorry, ladies. Two pair. Read ‘em and weep.” She won another round of poker and reached for the bets piled on top of the table. This time she won several gold coins, some silk scrunchies, a piece of chocolate, and two bottles of nail polish. Money is usually used for the bets, but when you’re in a school full of teenagers, this is the best prize you can win.

Her opponents looked at the bets longingly before sighing, “Alright, I’m out.”

“So that’s it? No more takers?”

“I have nothing left.”

Their suite door swung open and three girls strolled in.

“I’ll take a stab at it.” A familiar voice could be heard from behind the girls gathered in front of the table. Alessia walked in confidently with Musa and Aisha on either side. She made her way to where the room’s main occupants were sitting, swinging a small bag in her hand. Once their group reached the table, she grabbed the bottom of the bag and tipped it upside down, spilling its contents. Gold coins dropped heavily on the table and echoed in the suite, silencing the chatter around them.

Sofia laid the cards out to shuffle them and jerked her head towards the seat across, “Take a seat, Silva.” She watched - irritated - as her new mortal enemy and her lackeys slowly sat down and acted as if they owned the room.

“Deal me in.”

The long haired girl huffed and started distributing the cards.

“Game on.”

The whole room watched as the two girls drew cards and placed bets after bets. Sofia drew a card and grinned at her deck. Alessia drew after, but didn't react as she put her cards together. As the two stared at each other, Alessia spoke first.

“I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. I’ll make you a little deal. The loser jumps into the lake after the game.”

“Excellent.”

“ _Butt naked._ ” Alessia smirked, knowing the prim and proper Capital girl will surely bristle at her suggestion.

Unwilling to let the other have the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed, Sofia smirked, hoping that her face won’t betray her feelings about doing something unladylike. “Even more excellent. Start unzipping, Silva.”

She placed her cards on the table and looked at Alessia smugly, “Straight in diamonds.”

“You’re good, Dowling.” Alessia said, eyes wide in mock-awe. “But… you’re just not good enough. In your honor, _a royal flush_.”

Sofia’s smug smile dropped when Alessia slowly turned her cards around, revealing her hand.

_Shit._

_Her mother will kill her…_

_If she doesn’t die of shame first._

* * *

_“Love the birthday suit.”_

_“Looking good!”_

_"Wow, naked."_

“Her mother will have her head on a silver platter if she hears about this.” Stella whispered to Bloom, the two of them standing at the very back of the group of girls that came down from their suites.

“ _If_ she hears about it.” Bloom snickered.

Their roommate ignored the other girls’ wolf whistles and groaned as she made her way to the edge of the deep lake. 

“If there is some divine being out there, please make sure this doesn’t get back to my mum.” Sofia begged, glaring at the dark sky above her. 

She put on a confident face, turned around to face her enemy, and gave a mock salute. The girls around Alessia laughed as she returned her mirror image’s mocking. They watched as Sofia turned back to face the lake before jumping and disappearing under the cold and dark waters. As soon as she jumped, the girls from the other suites scattered and ran off laughing, leaving the Callisto and Melody suite members behind. Alessia grabbed the rope Aisha was hiding and sent it flying towards the light and fire fairy. The two fairies’ cry of outrage as they were tied together on the lamp post was music to her ears.

“Quick, grab her clothes.” The mind fairy ordered Musa. Her roommate nodded, grabbing the pile of clothes before running off and disappearing into the dark with the rest of the girls.

The other mind fairy in the water resurfaced, catching the tail end of the girls running off. Her eyes widened when she spotted her suitemates tied together on the light post. She scrambled out of the water and hurried over to her friends.

“What happened to you two?” Sofia asked, waving her hands over the rope, manipulating it to untie itself.

“Your lovely doppelganger set you up for embarrassment and tied us off here after you jumped so we couldn’t stop her.” Stella huffed, taking her coat off and handing it to the still-drenched mind fairy. “Put this on. You’re still standing on school grounds in your birthday suit.”

Sofia accepted the coat and tied it to close. “What happened? Where did my clothes go?”

“For starters, Alessia is better than you at poker.” Bloom grumbled. “They planned the whole thing. Somehow she just knew she’ll beat you at the game and that’s why she had you agree to the loser’s terms. Musa has your clothes, by the way.”

Sofia glared at the darkness in front of her, “Right. Fine. If that’s the way she wants it, then let the games begin.”

The blonde and the redhead shot each other worried looks before following their fuming roommate back in the direction of their school, oblivious to the three figures watching behind the trees.

“Are you sure we won’t get in trouble for this?” Aisha asked the telepath next to her.

“Why would we be?”

“Uh,” Musa cut in, “maybe because you messed with the daughter of the adviser and battle strategist to the Queen of Solaria? Or maybe because you _tied_ the _Princess_ of Solaria to a lamp post?”

Alessia rolled her eyes. “And what are they going to tell the faculty? That we were out here in the first place because their roommate lost a bet while they were having a suite party? They’re not dumb.”

“What’s with this vendetta?” Musa asked.

“That girl beat my ass during the exhibition.” She admitted, begrudgingly. “No one has ever beaten me at fencing other than my dad. If he gets wind of this, I'll never hear the end of it.”

Aisha shook her head and sighed, throwing her arms around her roommates. “Come on, let’s go. We need to get some sleep if we’re starting war games.”

* * *

Three figures huddled behind a pillar and watched as the occupants of the Melody suite stepped out, oblivious to their surroundings and chatting loudly. When the coast was clear, they crept over to the double doors and Sofia waved her hand in front of the lock, manipulating it to open from the other side. After hearing the lock click, Stella and Bloom held the doors wide open and watched as their telepath roommate got to work.

* * *

Alessia’s arms hung limply around Aisha’s neck as the water fairy gave her a piggyback ride on the way back to their suite. They had a sparring session with the Specialists first thing in the morning and then a free period after until lunch time. The girls would take that time to shower, study, or finish up last minute assignments.

“I swear I heard your evil clone sneezing all the way across from the other side of the building this morning.” Musa laughed as she walked beside her friends.

“Karma’s a bitch.” The other mind fairy laughed. “I’m so tired. When we get back to the suite, I am going back to bed and sleeping until lunch time.”

Aisha nodded her head in agreement and looked back towards the fairy building. She stopped in her tracks and dropped her friend’s legs, almost causing her to land on her bottom.

“That does not seem like a possibility, babe.”

“Why not?” Alessia shot her a confused look.

“ _That’s_ why not.” Aisha pointed to the fairy building’s roof.

Their group stared in disbelief. All their beds were sitting on the building’s roof, along with their bags and other personal belongings. Someone had even draped a flag of Solaria on Alessia’s bed and used her stuffed bunny to hold it down. The other students started snickering and pointing in their direction, knowing that only one suite had fairies capable of doing something like that.

Feeling her cheeks flame in embarrassment, Alessia glared at the bystanders. “Don’t you all have something better to do?” She hissed.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and almost everyone at Alfea was sleeping soundly in their beds. _Almost_ everyone. Three teens dressed in all black crept in front of the Callisto suite. Alessia, much like her “evil twin,” waved her hand in front of the locked doors and smirked when the lock clicked open.

“Payback time.”

* * *

Sofia groaned when her alarm went off. She reached over her end table with her eyes still closed to turn it off. Once the alarm went quiet, she turned to lay on her back and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw all the thick, colorful strings hanging above her bed and all over the ceiling. She quickly sat up and looked around the room. Everything was covered with the colorful strings and when she glanced through her open door, she saw the living room was in the same state. She maneuvered around the strings tied to her bed and placed her feet on the ground.

“Ugh!” Sofia exclaimed.

The floor was covered with an unknown type of sticky substance that her feet were now stuck to. She tried to pull her legs up, but her feet would only lift a few inches off the floor. She screamed in disgust and panic, waking the other occupants of the suite in the process.

Bloom, whose doors were also open, ran out of her room in a panic. “Oh. My. God.” The redhead was covered head-to-toe in shaving cream and was dropping suds all over their living room.

Stella’s doors slammed open and the light fairy came out looking like she was dipped in a vat of honey. “What the _fuck_ is this!”

Sofia managed to take small steps until she reached her bedroom door. She took another step forward, missing the transparent string running across the doorframe. When her foot landed on the string, this triggered the container attached above her door to open and balloons filled with water started dropping at her feet. She managed to avoid five small balloons that dropped and sighed in relief when they stopped dropping.

“That bitch. She thought she could get me.”

The telepath stayed on the spot, assessing their wrecked living room. She did not notice the last and largest balloon that slowly rolled to the edge of the container until it was too late. Bloom watched wide-eyed as the balloon dropped on her friend’s head and broke open on impact, drenching the mind fairy. The flag of Eraklyon unraveling above the door when the last balloon fell.

Flower pots and other items started shaking as Sofia’s blood boiled. “That girl is without a doubt the _lowest_ , _most awful_ creature that _ever_ walked the planet!” The trembling flower pots shattered, falling victim to the fairy's anger.

* * *

Alessia’s eyes glowed from an icy blue back to grey after she stopped amplifying the sounds coming from the Callisto suite. 

“The mission is a success.” 

Alessia, Musa, and Aisha laughed from their eavesdropping spots down the hall. The telepath’s eyes started glowing back to icy blue in order to continue eavesdropping when Headmistress Beatrix and Headmaster Riven rounded the corner. The three fairies scrambled to act normal as the two figureheads walked by.

“Morning, girls.”

“Morning, Headmistress. Headmaster.” They greeted back, anxiously.

They stared as the adults strolled down the hall. Their eyes widened when she stopped, turned around, and looked at them directly.

“Are your rooms clean?”

“Uh, yes?” Musa answered, looking confused.

“Is the whole suite in order?”

“I think so?” Aisha frowned at their Headmistress.

“Good. I won’t be having slobs for students here. I’ll be heading to your suite next then.” Beatrix turned back around and to the fairies’ horror, started walking directly towards the Callisto suite. Knowing what was waiting once the suite doors open, Alessia ran after the two adults. She managed to cut in front of them and used her body to block anyone from opening the doors.

“No, no, Headmistress. Do not go in there.” The teen fairy said, breathlessly. “One of the girls fell ill last night and it is a big, big mess. Save yourself the aggravation, it’s really disgusting.”

Beatrix frowned at her, “Oh, well, if someone’s sick, dear, then I must go in.” She pushed the teen aside and pulled on the handle, the door creaking open slightly.

Alessia subtly glanced at the item that started swinging over the door as it inched open. She shot a panicked look at her two friends standing behind the adults before throwing her body back in front of the door.

“Move aside, dear.” The Headmistress demanded.

“No, really, I insist. I can’t let you go in there. She’s highly contagious. Honest.”

* * *

Sofia, Bloom, and Stella gathered in front when they heard the loud voices and their suite door creaking open.

_“Move aside, dear.” The Headmistress demanded._

_“No, really, I insist. I can’t let you go in there. She’s highly contagious. Honest.”_

Bloom elbowed her roommates and pointed to the container hanging right above their suite door outside. Sofia nodded and spoke loudly to the Headmistress.

“Actually, we’re all quite fine in here, unless Alessia Silva knows something _we_ don’t know. Really, I insist. Open the door and come see for yourself, Headmistress.”

Beatrix sighed, irritated at the teenagers’ antics. “Stand aside, Alessia.” She pushed the doors wide open and the container hanging overhead tipped over and spilled gooey chocolate all over the older fairy.

Riven pushed her forward to stop the liquid from completely drenching her - getting it all over himself in the process. The gooey chocolate, mixed with the unknown substance on the suite’s floor, made the whole ground slippery. Beatrix took one step and went sliding in the room, straight towards the coffee table.

The teens on either side of the doors watched, wideyed, as the Headmistress pulled herself up using the table as leverage. She managed to get herself halfway up only to be brought back down to the ground when the Headmaster came sliding in and crashed into her. She grabbed onto the table again and reached down for her fallen colleague. Riven struggled to get up and blindly reached out for one of the colorful strings.

“Oh no.” Alessia exclaimed.

The string was attached to the ceiling fan where - unbeknownst to the actual occupants of the suite - had feathers piled on top. When the Headmaster pulled the string, it triggered the ceiling fan’s switch and feathers started flying to every corner of the room. With himself and Beatrix covered in chocolate, all the feathers flying their way started sticking everywhere.

Alessia looked at the two adults apologetically, “I told you it was a mess in here.”

“She should know, _she did it_.” Sofia accused.

“ _You_.” Beatrix pointed at Alessia. “And _you_ ,” she then pointed at a shocked Sofia, “ _pack your bags!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I have never played poker my entire life. Whatever was going on with that part of my story I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best lol
> 
> \- Does the Winx universe have a name for their money? Like how Harry Potter calls their money galleons?
> 
> \- I hope you guys liked it! Bookmarks, comments, and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
